


Four Years

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: It's Emma and Killian's fourth anniversary. Emma think's Killian forgot, but he's actually planned a very big surprise for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some things in this may not be 100% accurate, but we'll go with it. Enjoy!

Four years since that kiss in Neverland. Four years they have been together. It's been mostly blissful, except for those times Killian died. That wasn't so nice. But today isn't a day to worry about that. Killian has a surprise for Emma, and he can't wait for her to see it.

 

"Killian! I'm going to the station. I'll be back around dinner." Emma says.

She's sad that she got called into work, and doesn't get to spend the day with Killian. Although, it seems like he has forgotten that it's their anniversary. She heads out the door, and drives to the station.

 

"Hey Emma, what's wrong?" David asks, seeing Emma's sad face.

"I think Killian forgot about our anniversary." Emma replies.

"Do you want to talk about it?" David asks.

"Eh, I'm alright. I'm going to go catch up on some paperwork. I'll talk to you in a little bit." Emma says.

"Okay. I'm going to go and drive around for a little while. I'll pick up some food from Granny's on my way back." David says.

 

He walks out of the station, and goes to help Killian and Henry set up for Emma and Killian's anniversary dinner. Killian told him to pretend that he didn't know about the dinner, and to make it seem like Killian forgot, just to make the surprise even better.

 

"Hi grandpa." Henry says as David joins Henry and Killian in the back yard.

"Hey. What do you guys need help with?" David asks.

 

"Can you help Henry finish setting up the table, and put up the fairy lights? Emma loves those damn things, and I don't quite know why. But I figured I'd put some up for her. I have to go take care of a few things inside." Killian says.

 

He heads inside, and goes upstairs so he can get the first box ready for Emma. Killian walks into their bedroom, and grabs Emma's dress and shoes, and the box from the closet. The dress is one of his favorites. It's lilac, with just a little bit of shimmer on it, and the shoes are strappy, black heels. Another one of his favorite things of hers. He neatly folds the dress, and places it inside the box, along with her shoes. He knows that the outfit will look amazing on her, because honestly, what doesn't look good on her? He adds a note to the box saying; 'Put this on, and meet me in the backyard. -Killian.' He closes up the box, and places it by the front door.

 

He goes back upstairs to get the first part of her present ready. He grabs the bag that he got for Emma's present and goes into the guest room to get her present. Emma almost never goes in there, so he knew that it would be a good place to hide it.

 

"This has to be special." Killian thinks to himself.

Killian grabs the small box from the drawer in the nightstand by the bed when Henry walks in.

"What's that?" Henry asks. "Is it a present for my mom?"

"Aye. Would you like to see it?" Killian replies.

"Sure." Henry says. Killian opens the box to reveal a ring inside.

"I-Is that what I think it is?" Henry asks. "Are you going to propose to my mom?"

"Is that okay with you?" Killian asks.

"Of course it is! You make her so happy, and I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before." Henry says. "Wait. Did you get grandpa's approval? He might not like the idea so much..."

"I have. In fact, I even had him come with me to get the ring." Killian says.

"Wait, is that the huge surprise you were telling me about?" Henry asks.

"Yes, it was. I didn't expect to tell you after I asked Emma though." Killian replies.

"Are you worried that I would let it slip?" Henry asks.

"A little bit. And I didn't want you to know in case she said no." Killian says.

"Don't worry about that. Of course she'll say yes! She loves you, and doesn't ever shut up about you. Plus I won't see her until after tonight anyways, so you don't have to worry." Henry says.

"I'm still nervous. But I have to go put this in the bag, and the other present as well, so I'll see you in a little bit." Killian says.

"Wait!" Henry exclaims. "What’s the other present?"

"Lad, you don't want to know." Killian replies.

Henry takes a minute to think, and then says, "Ew. You two are gross."

Killian laughs, and leaves the room.

He heads back into their room, and grabs the bag from their closet. Emma had been eyeing a certain lingerie set for a while, so Killian went out and bought it for her.

"Their anniversary was the perfect time to give it to her." Killian thought.

 

Even though Emma had never worn it before, Killian knew it would suit her perfectly. It was a red and black, lacy corset, with a matching black thong.

Those are _her_ colors. Those two colors look perfect on her. He couldn't imagine anything better for her. He puts it into the bag, and puts the ring into the other, smaller bag. He puts pink tissue paper into the bags, and brings them outside.

 

“We’re all finished out here.” David says.

“It looks great. I think Emma will really love it.” Killian says.

"Are you ready for me to go get her?" David asks.

"I think so." Killian replies.

"Are you nervous?" Henry asks.

"I don't quite know if that's the word for it, lad." Killian says. "You go with your grandfather to get Emma, and I'll tell you how it went tomorrow."

 

Henry and David leave, ad go and get Emma, without telling her a single thing.

"Where are we going?" Emma groans. "And I thought you were getting food."

"You'll be eating soon enough, Emma." David replies.

"Mom, stop complaining." Henry says from the backseat.

"So now you're the parent and I'm the kid?" Emma asks, jokingly.

 

They continue to drive, and eventually pull up to Emma and Killian's house.

 

"You brought me to my own house? I think I could have done that on my own." Emma says.

"Just go inside!" Henry says.

"And we'll see you tomorrow." David adds.

"What are you two planning?" Emma asks.

"Just go and see!" Henry says.

Emma gets out of the car, and the two take off.

Emma walks inside, and sees a box on the ground. She follows the instructions on the note attached, and goes into the backyard.

"Oh, my god. You didn't forget!" Emma says. She walks up to Killian, and kisses him.

"Happy anniversary, love." Killian says.

"You guys did all this? How did all of you manage to not let it slip?" Emma asks.

"I truly do not know." Killian replies. He pulls out the chair for Emma, and they sit down.

The two eat, and talk and laugh the entire time.

"Now," Killian says. "I have a present for you."

Emma can't help but smile. "But I didn't get you anything." She says.

"That doesn't matter. Open it." Killian says, placing the two bags in front of her. "Open the bigger one first."

Emma removes the tissue paper, and starts to laugh. "Thank you." She says.

"You had been eyeing it for a while, so I wanted to get it for you." Killian explains.

"Did you get this for me, or for you?" Emma asks with a giggle.

"Mainly for you. A little bit for my enjoyment though." Killian says. "Open the other one."

 Emma looks inside the bag, and sees a small, black box. She removes the box, and opens it up. "Killian." She says. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking I'm proposing to you, Swan, then you'd be correct." Killian says. He gets up from his seat, and gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Emma?"

Instead of replying, she puts the box down, and kisses him.

"Yes. Yes, Killian. I will." Emma says. She kisses him again, and starts crying.

"I love you." Killian says, wiping away her tears.

"I love you too." Emma replies, kissing him once more. "And I can't wait to be your wife." She pulls Killian into a hug.

Killian grabs the ring, and puts it onto Emma's finger.

"Now, let's celebrate this the right way." Emma says.

She grabs Killian's hand, and the two run upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. I also may be adding a smut portion to this later, so stay tuned for that! If you haven't already, check out my other story, A Real Life. I'll be updating that very soon. <3


End file.
